


The Photo Copy Realization

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Basically making fun of how the show never takes new photos, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Leonard and Penny, Shamy (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: The gang gives Leonard and Penny a hard time about their couple photos.





	The Photo Copy Realization

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little humorous, crack – ish fic based off of discussion at Fanforum about how the same couple of photos of Leonard and Penny / Johnny and Kaley get photoshopped on to different backgrounds and now it'd probably just be easier and less time consuming to just take different photos at this point.

"We're ho – ome!" Penny announced cheerfully as she and Leonard entered the apartment. Howard, Raj, and Bernadette looked up from a board game. "Okay, we really gotta figure out who has the key to this place."

"Where on earth have you guys been all day?" Howard asked, looking up from…Penny had no idea what game they were playing. And since Sheldon and Amy were still at her lab, she was probably spared from a long, rambling explanation of what it was and how it worked.

"Well," she said, smiling at her husband as he hung up his jacket, "first we went to a talk by one of Leonard's former professors, Doctor Yawnmann, and then we went shopping! A little bit for both of us."

"Yep," Leonard said, "except his name is Doctor Haltmann. But hey," he said, lifting his eyebrows, "you didn't fall asleep." He looked at the rest of the group. "I consider mere yawning a huge accomplishment, here."

"I'll say," Bernadette said. "I could barely keep her awake talking about the new cold medication she's going to have to sell next month."

"Come on, Bernie," Penny said, folding her arms. "How interesting is cold medication, _really_?"

"Yeah okay," she said. "I'll give you that."

"One of the new stores down at the mall has one of those photobooth things," Penny said, fishing through her purse. Leonard gave her a hard time for the size of it. At times like these, she figured he may have a point. Then, she located the photos, zipped into the side pocket. "Ah, here they are." She pulled them out and handed them to Raj. "Can't get enough husband and wife photos, you know?" She linked her arm with Leonard and watched as Raj scanned the photo strip. "Cute, huh?"

"I'd agree that…you can't get enough different photos…" Raj said carefully, bumping Howard with his elbow and showing the engineer the images. "But…"

"What's wrong with our photos?" Penny said, hoping her tone suggested she was extremely offended. She glanced at Leonard in confusion.

"You guys…do realize…" Howard said slowly, "that you take the…exact same picture each time, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at this pose," he said, getting up and walking around the coffee table.

"What about it?"

"There's a photo of the two of you sitting on your couch. Amy took it. You're in the exact same position. And then that photo in the cute little pink frame you made – the two of you in front of the car that Leonard bought you? Same pose. Ditto with that one from your wedding that your mom took. It was your Facebook profile picture for like six months."

"Wha – we don't…" Penny took the photo strip from him and held it slightly in front of her, one of Leonard's hands coming up to cover hers as they both studied the photos. "We don't take this same picture _every time_. What about the other ones on my fridge?"

"Those two may not look like this one and the car one and the couch one," Raj said, "but I mean, they do look exactly like each other, so…"

Bernadette looked amused. "You guys need some new moves."

"Leonard, put your glasses way down on your nose," Penny said, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket.

Leonard obliged, but looked confused. "Wait, why?"

"Because." Penny held her phone out in front of her. "Make a stern face." She stuck out her tongue, threw up a middle finger, and snapped the photo before holding out her phone, showing it to the others. "This is going to be my profile picture for the _rest_ of my life."


End file.
